The present invention relates to an article made of fabric that can be used to demonstrate support for a sports team or other organization, by displaying team colors or organization colors, and also can be used as a garment that may be worn, for example, about the neck, over the shoulder or about the waist.
Different types of garments have been made, sold and worn by supporters of sports teams and other organizations. These garments include hats, scarves, sweaters, sweatshirts, jackets, etc. A typical and predominant characteristic that distinguishes these garments as being associated with showing support for a sport team or other organization is that the fabrics used to make the garments are dyed or woven to show colors associated with the team or organization. Such color patterns typically are a pair of colors For example, a scarf so made can have alternating colored bands. Alternatively, there could be three or more colors for an organization such as flag colors for a nation.
A variation for such a scarf used to show support for a sports team is use of three layers of solid colored fabric sown together to make a scarf. Each of the three fabrics is a solid color. A scarf or any other article made of three layers of fabric intended to display a pair of colors however will fail to equally present both colors because two layers will be one color and only one layer will be the other color. Further, the loft—total thickness resulting from the stitched three layers—that provides thermal insulation to keep a person warm who wears the scarf is limited to that provided by the three layers of fabric. These and other limitations are overcome by the scarf of the present invention.